


Reconsecrating

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sounding, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: The Herald of Yatagarasu didn't provide a lot of details about this job. There's an abandoned shrine that hasn't been properly sanctified in a few years, and lately people are starting to see weird things there. Go check it out, clean it up, come back.
Relationships: Demons/Kuzunoha Raidou XIV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Nonconathon 2020, Season of Kink





	Reconsecrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



The Herald of Yatagarasu didn't provide a lot of details about this job. There's an abandoned shrine that hasn't been properly sanctified in a few years, and lately people are starting to see weird things there. Go check it out, clean it up, come back. Gotou sounded pretty confident that he could handle it by himself, so Raidou checked his confinement tubes, bought a little more medicine, and got the streetcar.

Now that he's here, he can see why it might make people nervous. The shrine grounds are untended but still empty, birds watching from the perimeter wall but not from the trees inside. There's a heavy feeling to the air as soon as he sets foot on the path. Raidou pops open a tube and brings out Agathion, telling it to keep an eye out for trouble.

"Sure thing, mister," the demon says, spinning its jar in the air.

That'll have to do. He's a full-fledged demon summoner now and he can figure this out. Raidou steps over the threshold into the dimness of the shrine itself.

It doesn't look abandoned inside. Unused, yes. Empty. But there's no dust, no decay, no signs of tarnish or peeling paint. It looks like it's being very well kept, but not for anyone who's here. Raidou walks toward the altar slowly, looking for signs that something is amiss—tainted objects, gates to the Dark Realm or signs of them, any potential sources of power that could attract demons or unsettle people nearby. It's tricky. The entire place feels like it _could_ contain demons, like the training hall, but there's nothing specific he can put his finger on.

Nothing he can reach, anyway. There's a high shelf on the far wall of the shrine, beyond and above the altar; the boxes and figurines on it aren't familiar but are clearly important. If Raidou tried to get to it himself he'd probably break something, and that would be almost guaranteed to draw demons to this place. But he's not entirely on his own.

He gestures for Agathion to investigate. Its little jar rises, bouncing as if climbing steps in the air, and starts to bob toward the shelf. Raidou watches, trying to stay alert for one of the figurines to summon something or start changing shape or—

A sword hisses out of the sheath behind him.

Raidou turns, drawing his own blade just in time to block the demon's strike. Its eyes glow and it swings again. He should know its name—the old-fashioned white-lacquered armor is familiar—but he can't spare a moment to think with the speed of its swordwork. He needs his demon back. He needs to find this one's weakness and stop it, quickly. He fumbles for his pistol and its elementally charged rounds.

"Got you nyow!" cries a bright female voice from behind him, and a wave of solid exhaustion slams into him, so palpable he staggers. He tries to keep his eyes open, his sword raised. He has to. There's danger. But the spell takes him and everything goes dark.

He wakes up. That's a good start. He wakes up, and he didn't even have one of those awful nightmares about the clan ancestors being disappointed in him. It can't be too bad, can it?

Except that he's chilly and he can feel a breeze, meaning his clothes are gone, and when he tries to move he finds that each wrist has been bound to the corresponding ankle. He opens his eyes; he's still in the shrine, lying in a heap on the floor, and about two paces away he can see a few demons going through his clothes.

"Oooh, here we go," says the same voice he heard before—a nekomata, lifting up the holster of his confinement tubes, five glowing and one empty. Raidou shifts slightly, trying to draw his hands together so he can reach the bonds while the demons are distracted.

The hiss and pop of tubes opening covers the sound of his movement. Raidou pauses. Some of those demons were pretty loyal; shouldn't they help when he needs them?

Except they're mostly just celebrating as they get free, laughing and darting away. An ukobach he'd been meaning to get rid of hefts its shovel as if it wants to throw a load of coal his way, but one of the others, a different armored man, gets in front of it and shoos it off. _Demons_ , Gotou says in his head, _can be extremely loyal as long as you consistently show that you're strong enough to control them_.

The last one out of the tube is the oni who promised last week to be loyal to him, and the armored man laughs. "You got suckered too, bro?"

"Yoshitsune, my man," the oni says. He looks over Yoshitsune's shoulder and grins; Raidou freezes. "We getting a party going over here?"

"Call it a housewarming," says another demon, this one behind Raidou where he can't twist easily to see. A hard, warm hand with a crackling, sparking feel to it grabs Raidou by the hip and pulls him up onto his knees: his head and shoulders down, his hands at his ankles, his knees being kicked apart by the demon with the electric touch. He knows what this must look like; he's seen the pictures hidden in Narumi's bottom desk drawer and the ones Satake's men have for sale.

"Kiku, sweetheart, gimme a hand here," the lead demon says. He's answered by a flirtatious giggle and then wet sounds, and if he looks back between his spread legs he can see the thick, soft body of a second demon there. The first one goes down on his knees behind Raidou and this is going exactly where it looks like.

Raidou tries to ask them not to. He offers to help with their problem, to bring them gifts, anything—

"Don't throw away your pride like that, summoner," his oni says.

That staticky touch slips between the cheeks of his ass and Raidou makes an involuntary, desperate noise. It's slippery and hot and he's being held firmly in place and the demon forces his asshole open, pushing into it thick and tingling and strange. It's uncomfortable but squirming only makes it push deeper, and something about it is making him dizzy. He's trying not to cry out, sure it would count as showing weakness, but as the demon's hips come flush with his ass a jolt of sharp sensation runs through him and he yelps.

"Man, you really do need a hand keeping your dignity, huh?" Yoshitsune kneels in front of him, clever hands unfastening armor and clothing and pushing layers aside to bare a stiff, corpse-white cock. "Here, lemme help with that."

He grabs Raidou by the hair, tipping his head back so he can't help but open his mouth, and shifts closer to silence Raidou with his cock. It's smooth and bitter on Raidou's tongue, but it's almost tolerable at first—but as each stroke makes him slicker with Raidou's saliva, he thrusts deeper, until it's definitely too much to bear. The demon's cock pushes into Raidou's throat, making him choke and his eyes tear up, but his protests are muffled by it and his bonds are too tight to break.

They rock him back and forth between them, using his body mercilessly, and Raidou tries to keep his wits about him. There must be something they want, something more than the obvious. The driving fullness between his hips is starting to make him hard, and he wonders if they used magic to cause that. He wonders if it's worse if they did or if they didn't.

The demon behind him shudders and groans, cock pulsing in Raidou's ass, and then stops. "Take this offering, Misha," he says. He sounds satisfied. Yoshitsune eases his strokes and the other pulls out, a trickle of fluid running down Raidou's balls in his wake. It feels obscene, being stretched and empty and on display.

The first demon steps away but another takes his place, hot skin and hard, muscular thighs pressed against Raidou from behind. "Lemme see if I can demonstrate a little of that loyalty you're so into, summoner," his oni says.

He shoves his cock up Raidou's ass without any further preamble. It's thicker than the last one and burns where it stretches Raidou open further; without thinking he pushes back to impale himself deeper, getting it wet with the last demon's seed. His cock twitches between his legs.

"Niiice," Yoshitsune says, picking up the pace fucking Raidou's mouth again. "They never can resist that fat shaft, can they?"

"Not even once," the oni agrees. His big hands wrap around Raidou's hips, holding tight as he starts to move. With the oni setting the pace, instead of being pushed and pulled between the two demons Raidou is held still as they thrust into his helpless body. Their rhythms don't match and it's maddening, impossible to distance himself from—and yet despite that, he's still hard, arousal pooling low in his belly even through the discomfort and humiliation of being treated this way.

Yoshitsune's grip on his hair tightens painfully. "Swallow it," he says, and seconds later his cock is stiffening in Raidou's mouth, spurting bitter fluid down his throat. Raidou coughs and struggles, fighting his own panic reaction, and swallows finally because he can't do anything else.

"Looking good," says the first demon who fucked him as Yoshitsune pulls out. "Pick him up, let's see how he's doing."

The oni hauls Raidou up and back so he's sitting on its cock, stuffed full and panting, and his own traitorous erection is on display for them to see: Yoshitsune, a woman whose lower half is the soft, fat body of a grub, and the first one who used him, a half-dressed man with a crown of lightning holding back long, wild hair.

"Perfect," that one says with a smirk. "With our summoner friend's enthusiasm, we'll have this shrine's energy restored by morning."

The grub woman is looking straight at Raidou's cock when she says, "Maybe a little too much enthusiasm. Wouldn't want him to spill before he's fully prepared."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Yoshitsune says to her.

The one with the crown, who seems to be in charge, says, "She's got a point, though. Ren, can you give this poor mortal a boon?" Somehow from the way he says it Raidou doesn't expect it to actually benefit him much.

Another demon materializes near the group, something completely inhuman, with one large eye in the center of its bulbous body and multiple thin tendrils extending from it. The noises it makes as it floats closer aren't any language Raidou's ever learned.

He does try to ask them to stop. Whatever they want with him, there must be easier ways to get it. He doesn't want this, despite how it looks. The oni crams three too-broad fingers into his mouth and presses his tongue down so he can't speak.

The new demon wraps one of its tendrils around the base of Raidou's cock and balls, holding him snugly and then winding its way up the shaft. It holds him immobilized, harder than he should be, and another tendril snakes forward to investigate the slit in his cockhead, teasing the delicate flesh—and then _pushing_ , the tip sliding into his cock. It feels even more wrong than being fucked, uncomfortable and threatening, and he can't help the way he struggles.

"Shit, more of that," the oni says, the hand on Raidou's hip tightening. "Really make him squirm for me."

Raidou tries to stop moving just out of spite, making an angry sound around the oni's fingers. The other demon burbles in its odd language, squeezing his cock and pushing deeper into it. The tendril inside ripples, _swells_ , like it's trying to stretch the hole wider. Raidou keens, struggling in the oni's grip, bucking on its thick shaft.

"Yeah," the oni groans, "fuck yeah, like that," and its cock pulses as it shudders through climax. Raidou's face goes hot. He's still hard. He shouldn't be hard for this.

"That's enough of that," says a new voice from the other side, and a second, almost the same, adds, "Don't forget our actual purpose."

Raidou looks over and sees two demons standing there, tall and slender, a matched pair except that one is ivory and the other is jade. As the oni finally lets him go, releasing his mouth, he asks hoarsely what that actual purpose is.

The oni lifts Raidou out of its lap and his ass throbs at the sudden emptiness, the feeling of demon filth running back out of his stretched hole.

"We're restoring a comrade," the ivory one says, leaning down to push a gag into Raidou's mouth, thick leather he can bite down on.

"You have the honor of being offered to a god," the jade one contributes. Raidou shakes his head. He doesn't want that honor. He doesn't want to be here, bound and gagged, stuffed and slick with demon come.

The twins lift him between them, murmuring to each other—it sounds a little like Japanese but not quite, like it's an ancient version of the language that's just too far off to understand. One of them slides its cock into him, and he groans but it feels weirdly easy after taking the oni. The one controlling Raidou's cock squeezes gently, rhythmically, like it's encouraging him.

Then the other twin's cock rubs against his rim while the first one is still buried deep in him. Raidou tries to pull away, shaking his head—they can't possibly, it won't fit—but there's nowhere for him to go. Their hands are hard and merciless, holding him in place, suspended between them and already impaled. The second twin pushes and it burns to be stretched open but he _can_ stretch that far, his ass taking both of them as he pants shallowly into the gag.

They hold him tight between them, whispering their almost-understandable incantations as they lift him up and let gravity pull him back down on their cocks. He shouldn't be able to take this. He shouldn't be hard for it, but the strange tentacled one enveloping and filling his cock is forcing him to stay that way. He's helpless, only a sore, stretched hole for demons to use.

He's not even sure when they come. They must; he can feel fresh wetness slicking his rim at some point. But he's lost control. He's here to take this until they're done with him.

The twins pull out and carry him to the shrine's altar, laying him down on his back. His knees fall open automatically. Come drips from his gaping hole. The tentacled demon unwinds itself from around and inside his cock but for some reason he stays hard.

"Mishaguji," calls the crowned demon who started the whole thing. "Mishaguji, elder brother, it's time to come home. We have prepared your house. We have brought you an offering. Return now to the land you once called yours."

The air grows heavy and charged. Something shifts in the shape of reality, splitting open long enough to let something pass from not-true to true.

A god steps through that split, tall and pale and strange, with long limbs and a long tail and a face that's impossible to look on. "You've called me back," he says, swaying over to loom above the altar and look down at Raidou there. "With the gift of a summoner. Good."

The scales of his lower belly part and his cock emerges, dripping, pink, as thick as Raidou's arm. Raidou can't speak, can only close his eyes and wait.

When the head of Mishaguji's cock rubs against his hole, his own cock jumps. This must be the god's magic. He can't actually want this. Mishaguji takes a grip on him to hold him still and pushes: the head of his cock breaches Raidou's stretched rim, the thick heat of him fills Raidou's readied hole, and with no other encouragement Raidou comes.

"Haaa, good boy," Mishaguji croons, bearing down over him, watching him come all over himself. "A fine young offering. Now." He adjusts his grip and pulls Raidou's thighs wider. "Let us begin in earnest."

He starts to thrust, deep and hard, as the other demons cheer. Raidou moans in dismay, unable to resist, unable to do anything but assist with this ritual for however much longer it goes on.

He may have been the right summoner for this job, but he really wishes he hadn't been.

**Author's Note:**

> The demons involved in this scene, however briefly: Okuninushi, Nekomata, Susano-O, Okiku-Mushi, Yoshitsune, Oni, Ichimokuren, Abehiko & Nagasunehiko, and Mishaguji. Whew.


End file.
